Invasion of Landown
by mcloven
Summary: What would happen if the simple town of Landown was able to get reinforcements before they were attacked? Would the Locust have still won? Or would the COG pull out a victory. Read and find out. Takes place 5 years after E-Day and a few months before the initial invasion of the Locust.
1. Chapter 1

Invasion of Landown

Chapter 1

**What's up people this is my very first Fan-Fiction, do don't be to harsh. If you have good advice to improve anything I will be more than willing to listen. Now than lets get started.**

In an office sits a man with black hair with inches of grey creeping in, wearing a worn suit with his face in his hands trying to hide the anger that is plastered on his face. The only light in the room is coming from the monitor hanging on the wall. Where the only sound coming from it was that of the Chairman of the COG. "In conclusion, we are sorry to say Mayor Leland that we cannot meet with your request by sending more gears to Landown." Stated Chairman Prescott in a bored tone as if he had practiced his speech countless times.

Now Gerald Leland had not become mayor of Landown by letting opportunities slide. After all he had a town to keep safe. "Chairman Prescott with all due respect, but WHAT THE HELL! You expect me to believe that you can't send me gears to support us."

"That is right mayor frankly we feel that Landown does not need the amount of support that you are requesting. I mean an entire platoon for one town that has hardly seen any action at all is a complete waste of our resources."

_This fucking moron why can't he see that after us is a straight path to Jacito. Uh I need to turn this in our favor otherwise we may end up getting nothing at all._

"Your right I mean having four squads of four men is enough to protect a town. Never mind the fact that over half of them are green as grass" argued Gerald. Why did he have to deal with this bullshit every time he tried to talk to this man?

The room was silent after this moment as if Prescott was considering every single budget expense for however many squads he was willing to send to Landown.

Then with a slight clearing of his voice Prescott says "Very well you do raise a point in this matter. Therefore we are willing to send you one squad of gears, Alpha Six will arrive tomorrow in an assault derrick filled with supplies."

This was a blessing in the sky, I mean yeah we only get one squad of gears, but we also get a freaking assault derrick. That could definitely protect this town a whole lot longer than anything else Prescott would have sent.

"Thank you for being so generous in this matter Chairman, I'm sure that the squad you are sending will be one of the COGs finest" said Leland in a completely humble voice, but if you listened closely or didn't have a giant freaking ego you could hear the underlined sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes well just make sure this doesn't go to your head I don't want you thinking we can send you something every time you ask for it." said Prescott in a way as if he was scolding a child "Now then I must be going, Prescott out."

And like that the room was pitch black. The only sign that anybody was in there was the sound of a drawer being open and closed. Followed by the sound of a lighter being used.

Ah there is nothing better than smoking a good cigar after dealing with the that blowhole thought Leland as took a good long drag and would have enjoyed it had the door not immediately slammed open.

"I know you're not smoking in here again, especially since last time you 'accidentally' set your paperwork on fire. Why are these lights turned off anyway? I swear how this town survives with you as its mayor I will never know." Said a voice filled with anger that even had some of the gears in this town in fear.

As the lights turned on there in the doorway stood a women who looked to be in her mid- twenties wearing a light gray buttoned up shirt with a skirt to match who stood at about 5'6 with a figure that would make you think she was a model, with short black hair and light green eyes that could be seen through a thin pair of glasses. While carrying a stack of papers she walked to the desk at the end of the room with such grace it would make you think that an angel was coming toward you.

She then proceeded to throw the stack of papers into Leland's face causing him to be startled and to lean to far back in his chair until a loud THUD was heard through the room.

"Ah, dammit Alice why did you have to go and throw that paperwork at me now it's scattered everywhere" said Leland as he picked himself up off the ground along with his chair and proceeded to pick up the paper that was scattered all over the floor.

"It's the only way I can get through that thick skull of yours" she stated while picking up some sheets of paper and sticking it on the desk.

"Well you should be happy to know that the Chairman agreed to send us some more gears though they aren't exactly the number we were expecting." he said trying to ease in the bad news that was about to come out.

"Really that's great news how many can we expect 3, 5, 10 squads. Well c'mon don't leave me in suspense tell me how many squads were we able to get" she said with the patience of a child on Christmas day.

He just shook his head and held up one finger. He was still mad they couldn't give him more than that, but a part of him understood the reason for this. I mean 5 years ago a strange species just pops out of the ground and starts killing everything in sight. There were so many loses so it makes sense to build up our defenses in the big cities rather than a small one. Though it's the small ones that pave the road straight to the big. If Landown fell then that would give the Locust a straight shot to Jacinto. That just couldn't happen Jacito was too damn important.

"Oh so it was my first choice three squads, well that's not too bad it will at least boost up our security and might even give the locust a scare" she said in a slight disappointing tone.

"No Alice it's not your first choice it's literally only one squad that they are sending us in an assault derrick that will have some supplies….." he was suddenly interrupted by a loud shout of

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ONLY ONE SQUAD, WHO DOES THAT IMBECILE THINK HE IS DOESN'T HE REALIZE THAT IF WE LOSE LANDOWN THEY CAN JUST WALK STRAIGHT TO JACINTO" she screamed.

"These are all things I tried to get him to understand, but he just won't listen to reason." He stated while leaning in his chair with his hands behind his back trying to relax/ think of a good way to put the new squad and their assault derrick to good use.

_We could put the squad on regular patrols like the rest, but with that assault derrick we can sweep for any nearby mines the locust might have set and if worse comes to worse we can scrap the heavy armor and put it on our gates for defense_ thought Leland though his thoughts were interrupted by his hot tempered secretary.

"When will they be arriving?" she asked.

"I was told that the squad would be arriving tomorrow with fresh supplies for the town" he stated as he went back to his thoughts of how to use Alpha Six.

**Not very long I know, but next chapter should be and like I said before I'm still learning so go easy on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Invasion of Landown

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War.

**Ephyra- House of Soverign**

"Thank you for being so generous in this matter Chairman, I'm sure that the squad you are sending will be one of the COGs finest" said Leland

"Yes well just make sure this doesn't go to your head I don't want you thinking we can send you something every time you ask for it. Now then I must be going, Prescott out."

As the screen turned off, Richard Prescott just stared out across the vast council building that had served as the base of operations for the COG and the Council of Sovereign. Watching as people scurry about with files in their hands and politicians arguing of decisions that he has made.

_How many decisions in this very room have been made to help the people of Sera only to harm them instead_ thought Prescott as he goes through files over mission reports and Intel of enemy movement.

The decision Prescott was thinking of was the one that he himself made in his first year of Chairman of the COG. The first thing he had tried was to rally the states together to form a counterattack against the Locust. However, that failed when only the Southern Islands were willing to help with this. That's when he had to make the hardest choice as Chairman. The Hammer of Dawn Counterattack was the only viable solution for humanity to survive longer. This operation had destroyed everything outside of the Jacinto Plateau. With this move the Locust could no longer gain military equipment from the now fallen COG bases. However where there was good news there was always bad. The Hammer of Dawn Counterattack killed millions of human life and had destroyed Sera and her beauty.

As Prescott was moving files out of the way he tells one of the communications engineers to establish a connection to Jacinto.

_Well time to see how the old Colonel is holding up_ thought Prescott as he adjusted himself in his chair to look more professional.

"Hoffman here" spoke the gruff voice of one of the COGs finest soldiers through the speakers.

Looking at the monitor Prescott could see Colonel Victor Hoffman and if he was being honest with himself he looked like he was fighting a war with his own body. There were bags under his eyes which clearly meant that he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. Of course being in charge of a city as important as Jacinto meant you had to sacrifice sleep in order to protect the people that lay within the city.

"Yes Colonel, I have a mission for you. I need you to send Alpha Six down to Landown with supplies. It appears that they are in need of extra gears and supplies "stated Prescott in a no nonsense tone.

"Very well sir, I'll make sure they are ready and able to leave first thing in the morning. Since one of our finest engineers are heading there does Alpha Six have permission to establish defense systems within the town" asked Hoffman.

"_That's right PVT Jynx is being sent and he would be able to boost their defense considerably. So long as he doesn't go overboard again like he did four months ago_" thought Prescott and remembering that headache he had gotten from the request from PVT Jynx on how to improve our defenses.

"That will be fine Colonel just so long as he makes sure not to go overboard I believe that will be fine" stated Prescott in what sounded like a remorseful tone.

"Do not worry I will make sure he gets the message through that thick skull of his. If that is all I will go and inform Alpha Six of their new mission.

"Of course Colonel I won't take any more of your time, Prescott out."

**Jacinto City- Wrightman Base- Ops Center**

As the feed was cut Hoffman rose from his chair and made his way to one of the best CIC members in the COG today. It didn't take him long to reach the table filled with communication devices and one blonde worker. Anya Stroud, the voice of the COG as some might say seeing as she is always willing to help and stay on the lines longer than any other.

_Oddly it's always Fenix's squad that she wants to give Intel to the most. Ah, I'm sure I'm just looking too deep into it_, unaware of how right he truly was.

"Lieutenant do you have a moment?" he asked seeing as she always seemed too busy with how hectic this war as become and will only become worse with time.

"Yes Colonel I can spare a moment. What can I help you with?"

"I need you to tell Alpha Six to report here on the double. I have a new assignment for them from the Chairman himself. This is very important so make sure you get the message across." He said in a commanding tone.

"I understand Colonel I'll make sure they hear the message loud and clear." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Very good then, carry on" he said as he walked back to his desk to discuss troop deployments in different sectors of Jacinto.

"Well no time like the present might as well call them now. SGT Connors this is control can you read me." Said Anya in her strict business like tone.

"Copy that control I hear you loud and clear. What's the situation? Over"

"We have a mission for you and your team. You are to report to the Ops Center ASAP."

"Roger that control were on our way, Connors out."

**10 min later**

Hoffman could tell Alpha Six arrived at the Ops Center by the amount of noise he could hear coming from the center of the room. He walked out of his office and spotted the four members of Alpha Six lined up and awaiting orders. Well at least the two senior officers of the squad the other two were bickering about something amongst themselves. As he watched the squad he started to remember what their files read.

The first man on the far left was the leader of the squad SGT Hudson Connors. A 28 year old man with short black hair wearing full combat armor fit with the standard equipment the gears were given. A lancer in his hands, gnasher shotgun on his back and to his side was a snub pistol. It's said in his file that he has impeccable leadership qualities, and was shortly on his way to receiving a promotion.

The man to Connors right was second in charge of the squad, CPL Jan Rojas. A 24 year old man with long brown hair who is also in full gear except for a snub pistol he has a revolver at his side. One of the most level headed soldiers who knows when to be serious when the situation calls for it. _Unlike the other two members of their squad_ thought Hoffman.

Hoffman then turned his head to the last two members of the squad. PVT Nash and PVT Jynx both decked out in full combat gear. PVT Nash a 20 year old with blonde hair that spiked up like a freaking porcupine and was the squad's explosives expert. He carried the standard weapon protocol except instead of a shotgun he was caring a boomshot. Time and time again people have asked why he carries that thing around and he always replies "why waste a shit load of ammo trying to kill a couple locust when I can just fire one and be done." PVT Jynx a 21 year old who was currently wearing a COG helmet. On the other hand followed the standard weapon protocol and was the squad's engineer. Some say he was insane for some of the defense ideas he would come up with, but insane or not he knew how to build.

"I'm telling you that this is a smart decision and you would be wise to do the same" said Jynx with conviction as he started to get in Nash's face.

"And I'm telling you that you are insane and that this is one of the most stupid ideas you have had." argued Nash as he was now in Jynx face.

"That's enough, now tell me why you two idiots are arguing." Yelled Hoffman with authority.

"Well Colonel, Jynx over here believes that we should all be wearing that stupid helmet all the time because we never know if there will be snipers in the area." stated Nash in a mocking tone.

"Son that is about as stupid as your last defense weapon you tried to pass through" stated Hoffman

"What was so stupid about an 80 ft. cannon, it would be able to destroy any Burmak or Corpser that would head are way?" asked Jynx.

"Uh sir I believe you called us here for a mission not to explain reason to these two morons" said Rojas

"Hey" shouted Nash and Jynx in outrage.

"Your right, the chairman has decided that your squad is to be sent to Landown with supplies and are to remain stationed there and to build up its defenses."

Jynx immediately perked up at that and started to draw plans in his mind of how to build up the towns defenses. _If I can get my hands on enough of those bots we use I could improve all of them with different weapons and then sent them after the locust_.

As Jynx was in his own little happy place Connors decieded to ask the Colonel if there will be anyother squads accompying them.

"What are you kidding me, you are the only support we can send. Right now are forces are spread too thin so we need all of you to give 110%.You are all expected to leave tomorrow morning so get any supplies you may need. Jynx you have permisiion to grab whatever you fell to be necessary to help build Landowns defences. However and this is a direct order from the chairman himself do not go overboard otherwise I will order both your hands to be broken just to make sure you can't build anything. Is that understood" Stated Hoffman.

"Crystal sir" said Jynx already thinking of a way he can build stuff without the use of his hands.

"Good, you are to report and be ready at 0600 dismissed." Yelled Hoffman

**I know not much action, but that will come next chapter when Alpha Six has to make it's way to Landown.**


	3. Chapter 3

Invasion of Landown

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War

**Jacinto- Outside of Wrightman Base-**

The sun is rising and it is morning. Standing on the deck, Hudson see's different gears loading supplies onto the assault derrick for their trip to Landown. He walks over to the driver seat to see Rojas getting situated.

"So are we ready to leave soon, were going to have to get going if we're going to get there in time "

"Yeah just waiting for the supplies to be put onboard then we can get on our way" said Rojas

"Good, by the way have you seen Jynx at all this morning? I can't seem to find him"

"I haven't seen that lunatic, you might want to go check with Nash I'm sure he's seen him."

Walking out onto the deck Hudson see's Nash carrying the last bit of supplies with a loader and being directed by other gears on where to put it.

"Alright now move it a little to the left"

"WHAT! I can't hear you over this machine. Did you say right? Asked Nash while piloting the loading and moving the supplies slightly to the right.

"No your left you idiot left, look at where I'm pointing to! Yelled the solider.

"I gotcha keep it away from where your pointing to no prob."

As Nash was about to put the last of the supplies in the wrong place he was interrupted by a loud "STOP" coming from his earpiece causing him to nearly drop the supplies courtesy of Hudson.

"Aw geez sarge you don't have to yell so loud you almost made me drop these supplies" said Nash while trying to fix his grasp with the loader.

Giving a short laugh and reaching the ground, Hudson says over the ear piece "If you would listen to those men you would know that they want you to put it to the left."

"Oh that's why they were pointing over there" Nash loaded the last of the supplies and had taken the loader to its shed with some help from Hudson.

"Thanks for the help sarge I probably would have cost us more time if I had put those supplies in the wrong place" said Nash as he closed the door to the shed.

Both men proceeded to walk back towards the assault derrick when Hudson remembered why he was finding Nash in the first place.

"Have you seen Jynx anywhere, now that the supplies are all loaded and we all systems are green we need to get going."

"Yeah he went to go talk to Hoffman to ask for something. He kept mumbling something about building his fantasy army or something like that "said Nash as they reached the assault derrick.

Just as Hudson was about to go to the Ops Center he spots Jynx walking with Colonel Hoffman and was that a robot? As Jynx climbs onto the assault rig, Hudson speaks with the Colonel

"Colonel Hoffman, we are ready to go now that Jynx is here."

"Ah yes Private Jynx here was requesting a JACK bot so that he could have some help with building the defenses. Now then you need to make sure you and your men are ready for an ambush. In the past some of our supply trucks have not been able to reach Landown so remain vigilant" said Colonel Hoffman with authority.

"Yes sir, then we will be on our way" said Hudson.

He then saluted the war veteran and climbed onto the assault derrick and addressed his squad.

"All right were heading out now and it's going to be a long drive, but always stay alert. Understood"

"Yes sir" spoke the members of Alpha Six as they all went into their positions.

Rojas as driver, Nash making sure the ammo is good on the turret and Jynx writing down design ideas in his notebook.

"All right then let's get going, and make ourselves comfortable." Said Hudson as he sat down.

**6 hours later- Forest outside of Landown**

Trees. Nothing but, trees for what seems like forever. Some people would think that a forest would be a nice area to drive through. However when you can barely see through the thick brush of all the leaves it leaves you a little paranoid. _Sure hope things go smoothly._

Cracking his back for the thousandth time, Hudson looked across the deck to see what the other members of his squad were doing. Hudson looks across the deck and see's Nash asleep while holding onto the rail.

_Good to know that Nash is prepared for anything _thought Hudson as he notices sparks coming from his left. He sees Jynx finishing his own improvements to JACK.

Before he even touched a wrench Hudson made sure Jynx told him all of the improvements that would be made to JACK and honestly they weren't bad. Flare deploy system, basic med knowledge, and even a snub pistol built in. All in all it was nothing crazy or life threatening to him or the rest of the squad.

"Hey Jynx since your done improving JACK open up a connection to command so we can let them know were almost to Landown."

"Gotcha sergeant he should be up for it." Said Jynx. He screws in the last screw to JACK and tells him to open up a connection to command.

After a few beeps a monitor comes from the bottom of JACK and the voice of the COG herself Anya Stroud appears.

"This is control is anything wrong SGT Connors." Spoke Anya in a strict business tone.

"Negative, control just reporting that well be in Landown in about an hour we have had no sight of enemy activity since we left Jacinto. It should be a smooth ride from here on out"

"Why would you go and say that now something is definitely going to happen." Shouted Jynx and looking from side to side as if expecting something to come out.

"Well regardless that's good news to hear Alpha I'll make sure to …" she was suddenly drowned out by three loud clangs that originating from the rail.

Hudson turns to look at the rail and notices grappling hooks are now attached to them and shouts "AMBUSH". JACK instantly closes the monitor and goes into cloak mode while Nash starts to wakes up and Jynx grabs his lancer.

Four grubs with hammerburst appear on top of the deck and try and go for Nash who is still waking up from his little nap.

Hudson seeing this pulls out his gnasher shotgun and fires at the first grub in the chest. The now dead grub is sent at the rest of the grubs and knocks two of them on the ground. The last grub is still going for Nash but is interrupted by Jynx and his lancer as he cuts through the locust with ease.

Nash now fully awake grabs his lancer and shoots at the two grubs currently on the floor as they try and move the body off of them.

Numerous loud shriek are then heard in the forest and every gear who's been in a fight knows what it is.

"Reavers! Nash get on that turret and take them out we'll cover you" shouted Hudson as more grappling hooks connect to the rails.

Nash runs to the turret and unloads on the first reaver he sees to his left through the trees. The reaver swerves up and down trying to dodge the gunfire while also trying to get a clear shot. Suddenly from the right another reaver appears and shoots at Nash. The shot however is fired lower than meant to and hits the railing which shakes the rig and forces Nash to let go of the turret and fall on his back. Seeing an opportunity the reaver to the left lands on top of the rig directly above Nash. Thinking quickly Nash pulls out his boomshot and fires into the face of the reaver. This causes the reaver to be stunned and disoriented which gives Nash the perfect opportunity to get back to the turret and unload point blank at the reaver. After a few seconds the reaver falls off the rig dead.

While Nash is handling the reavers, Jynx and Hudson are taking care of the locust climbing onto the deck. Jynx sees a grenadier about to come up but quickly shoots the grappling causing him to fall back down. He then loses his balance after the rig is shaken by the reaver's fire and tackled down from his left by a grub that was in his blind spot and is staring at the end of a hammerburst about a fingertips away from his face. Closing his eyes he waits for the end only to feel the wait of the locust knocked off him. Opening his eyes he sees Hudson with his shotgun pointing near him and can tell he was just saved. He then gets up and proceeds to shoot two more grappling hooks.

Having just saved Jynx, Hudson spots a locust at the end of the deck revving his lancer and charging forward. Not even thinking Hudson pulls out his lancer and charges forward meeting the locust challenge. Sparks fly as both blades connect and try to move each other out of the way so they can cut down their opponent. After what seems like a life time a victor is made as Hudson forces the grub's lancer back and cuts through him. With the deck cleared of enemies all that remains is one reaver on their right. The gunner fires at the rig hoping to take down at least one of the squad members. Both men scramble for cover and bunker down. "Nash hurry up and take down this reaver" shouted Hudson.

"The guns jammed I can't fire at it" explained Nash.

"Fine we'll deal with it ourselves" stated Hudson as he pulls out a grenade and tells Jynx to do the same. Then he holds up his fingers and counts down 3… 2…... 1 and both men throw there grenades at the reaver hoping to do some damage. Both grenades connect and explode forcing the reaver to slide to the right just enough for it to run into a tree

With the enemy taken care of Hudson tells JACK to reestablish communications with control. JACK comes out of his cloak and a monitor drops with Anya on it.

"Alpha are you all right, you had us worried here after you got cut off."

"Yeah control were all fine here just ran into a bit of trouble here and there, but nothing to worry about we should be reaching Landown soon."

"Copy that ill establish a connection to Landown for you, good luck control out." The monitor then returns into JACK and he starts to float around

"This is Alpha Six can anyone hear me, over." Spoke Hudson through his earpiece.


	4. Chapter 4

Invasion of Landown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gears of War.**

Previously on Invasion of Landown:

"_Alpha are you all right, you had us worried here after you got cut off."_

"_Yeah control were all fine here just ran into a bit of trouble here and there, but nothing to worry about we should be reaching Landown soon." _

"_Copy that ill establish a connection to Landown for you, good luck control out." The monitor then returns into JACK and he starts to float around_

"_This is Alpha Six can anyone hear me, over." Spoke Hudson through his earpiece._

Chapter 4

**Landown- City Hall- Mayor's office**

It's a slow day in the office of Mayor Leland. Sitting in his chair he goes over anything that might happen today. No appointments scheduled for the day, no emergencies that have popped up, and best of all there have been no attacks by the locust. _Its days like these where people just forget that were fighting for our existence _thought Leland. Spinning his chair he faces the window and sees a beautiful and calm sky thinking that only one thing could make this even better. He then proceeds to pull out his secret cigar from inside his suit. Since my damn secretary keeps taking all of the ones I put in my desk. Lighting the cigar he begins to take a puff and blows out the smoke enjoying the peace for just that moment.

There is a knock on his office door and a voice that says "Sir may I come in." He knew that voice all too well and that was the voice of his secretary Alice and she would kill him if he was caught smoking again. Panicking he says "hhhhhhold oooooon a second" he stutters out as he throws his cigar out the window and starts trying to clear the smoke in the room. He notices that the smoke is staying to long and so thinking quickly he pulls out his trusty boltocks pistol and fires at the wall.

The door is slammed open by Alice who is holding two snub pistols and scanning the room trying to find any hostiles. Seeing none she heads towards Leland and asks what happened.

"Well you see there was a cockroach on the wall and I hate them so I shot at it and it caused some smoke to appear in the room as a consequence, oh well. Any way what is it you needed." Said Leland as he tries to change the topic to one that won't have him killed.

"Right anyway we have a transmission coming in from Alpha Six and I felt that you should be the one to answer them seeing as your our glorious mayor" she said in a sarcastic tone which caused Leland to give her a mocking glare.

"That's our glorious dead sexy mayor to you, but thank you for telling me of the transmission ill answer it right away" he said as he reached for his earpiece and started setting up the transmission.

"Alpha Six this is Mayor Leland I read you loud and clear who am I speaking to right now, over"

"This is Sergeant Connors we are currently traveling through the remaining bits of the forest and should arrive at the town in twenty minutes, over."

"Alright have you run into any enemy interference on your way here, over?"

"Affirmative we engaged two reaver's and a few grubs, but were able to take them out without any injuries on our side."

Hearing this news brought a huge smile to the old mayor's face. Taking out a force like that might not be a big deal in the bigger cities, but here it meant something. It could give the people hope in knowing that this town could be protected. I mean sure the gears here could have gotten the same job done, but there would have probably been some casualties. If there was more news like this than the overall morale for not only the townspeople, but for the soldiers as well.

"That's good news to hear Sergeant. I should warn you though the locust may have put landmines on the path to the town so be careful and play it safe. We will wait for you at the front gate, over."

"Roger that we'll keep our eyes peeled, Alpha Six out." The transmission was then cut off as the room soon became silent.

"Alice I need you to get Sergeant Rossi and to have him meet us at the front gate so we can greet our newest addition."

"Very well I'll make sure he is ready and waiting at the gate." She said as she left the office.

**On board the Assault Derrick**

Having ended the transmission Hudson goes over to Nash to help him get rid of the locust corpse that were still on the rig. Seeing Nash grab the arms of the grub he grabs the legs and they move towards the edge of the rig. "1, 2, 3…. Now" they both shouted as they threw the grub off rig and into a nearby tree.

"Now that's how you spend an afternoon. Catch a few z's, kill some grubs and for the piece of resistance. You throw them out into the wild while going 40 mph and watching them slam into trees." Said Nash with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"You forgot to mention the part where we have to save your ass because you couldn't react fast enough" stated Hudson as he walks to the turret where he sees Jynx and his new little buddy fixing it up.

"So how's the gun coming along? Will it still work" asked Hudson.

Jynx put down his tools and tells the JACK bot to weld the last piece of metal back onto the turret. Jynx gets up off the ground brushes off the dirt that's on his pants.

"Yeah the gun will still work just had to clean her is all. Can't believe they gave us a dirty turret were lucky Nash was able to take out that reaver before it started to jam" stated Jynx.

"Well then it's a good thing we fixed this problem now rather than during a big battle said Hudson.

Hudson noticed that they were clearing out of the forest and could see an actual road. He calls Rojas over his earpiece and tells him to stop the rig. As the rig comes to a halt they all see the town of Landown about two miles away.

"Alright Rojas let's see if the way is clear of any mines. I'd hate it if we came all this way just to blow up in a fiery explosion stated Hudson.

In the cockpit Rojas starts the procedure by flipping the control switches on. A mechanical drill comes out of the rig and dives into the ground with little resistance. Rojas then powers up the second feature of the drill which takes no less than 10 seconds. A seismic pulse is then shot out of the drill and it covers a 2 mile range in all directions do to how much power is used. Seconds later numerous explosions are seen all around.

"Apparently the Locust didn't want any of us getting to Landown." Said Rojas as he recalled the rigs drill and started to drive towards the front gate of Landown.

"Yeah you may be right, but that's too bad for them because we are here to stay. Now let's go greet our new town" stated Hudson

5 minutes later they arrive at the large front gate and after telling the guards who they were they let them in. As they park the rig the squad notices a group of people walking up towards them.

Leading the group is a middle aged man wearing a worn black suit and having a boltok pistol on his side. To his left is a young woman wearing a grey button up shirt as well as skirt and having glasses that magnify the glowing shade of her green eyes. To his right there is a man who looks to be in his late twenties in full COG gear with short black spiky hair.

"Welcome to Landown, I'm Mayor Leland and to my left is my secretary Alice and to my right is Lt Rossi the commanding officer here."

"Damn I knew I should have become a politician they all get a sexy secretary while we have to risk our lives" whined Jynx.

"Shut up Jynx, sorry about him he has a lot of issues. I'm Sgt Hudson Connors, this is Cpl Jan Rojas, Pvt Nash, and lastly Pvt Jynx" he said as he pointed to each of his squad mates.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you now lets go back to my office and discuss the improvements that will happen here in our town." Said Leland as he started walking back to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Invasion of Landown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gears of War**

Previously on Invasion of Landown:

"_Welcome to Landown, I'm Mayor Leland and to my left is my secretary Alice and to my right is Lt Rossi the commanding officer here."_

"_Damn I knew I should have become a politician they all get a sexy secretary while we have to risk our lives" whined Jynx._

"_Shut up Jynx, sorry about him he has a lot of issues. I'm Sgt Hudson Connors, this is Cpl Jan Rojas, Pvt Nash, and lastly Pvt Jynx" he said as he pointed to each of his squad mates._

"_It's a pleasure to meet all of you now let's go back to my office and discuss the improvements that will happen here in our town." Said Leland as he started walking back to his office._

Chapter 5

**Landown- City Square**

Alpha Six was led by the mayor through the town as soon as their boots hit the ground. Of course they couldn't very well leave a rig filled with supplies alone. Even if there was a bit of peace it only took one person to screw over everyone. So Lt Rossi had some of his men guard the supplies while the mayor had some of his more trusted citizens distribute them and to store the rest.

Looking around many of the houses were mainly wooden with a stone base. Then again even before the war Landown wasn't a very well-resourced town, but with a forest right next door there was plenty of wood in order to build houses. There were a few houses that had been torn or burnt down most likely from previous invasions or could be from their very own citizens. The citizens they passed by were very confusing. When they would see the mayor and his secretary they would smile, but as soon as they gazed upon the COG armor they would frown and turn around and move their eye's away. I wasn't the only one who noticed this as I looked at the others and they just looked perplexed, so I decided to ask about it.

"So mayor, the citizens all seem very nice"

"Oh yes sergeant they are very nice people here in our little town. People here look out for one another and are always willing to help."

As we continued our walk it seemed like more people stopped ignoring us and started to outright glare at the men in blue. Though these people seemed like the ones who didn't have much. No one was in rags or had less food than the others. The thing these people did have was a look in their eyes. A look that was all too common to a soldier. This look pretty much said 'we don't need your help' or 'get out'.

There was a lot of tension as we were walking the streets and it seemed as if a fight would break out at any point. We eventually made it to a gas station where there was a large service tunnel right next to it. The mayor informed us that his office was on the other side of the tunnel and that they would need to travel by car so they could get there faster. As they went to get the vehicle I pulled my squad over to me.

"Alright now I know I'm not the only one who noticed all those stares, am I?" I ask while looking around to make sure no one was listening on our conversation.

"Hell no I was about one more glare away from breaking my foot off into these people's asses" an angered Nash replied.

"I have seen hate from some civvies in the past, but never anything that bad." Stated Rojas.

"Also don't forget this is only one half of the town. I'd bet the other half is just as bad if not worse. It looks like if we even cough in their general direction they will start a riot." Said a surprisingly sane Jynx.

"Agreed. We need to keep our guard up, but we also need to find out why there is such a level of hatred here. Which is why Nash and Jynx will stay on this side of the town and try and get some answers while me and Rojas will try our luck on the other side." I stated in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"Alright we will ask around, but if I get glared at again I may have to choke a bitch" said Nash as he started to head back the way they came.

"Don't worry sarge I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy" said Jynx as he went to catch up to Nash.

"Why does that not reassure me it instead fills me with dread? I asked while Rojas just laughed and shook his head.

"Well it looks like we lost the other members of your squad sergeant" spoke the mayor as he came back from speaking with some civilians.

"Oh those two just wished to stretch their legs and explore on their own. Plus this gives Jynx a time to calculate on certain defenses he can make on the town" I lied with ease.

"Ah to be young and adventurous well then shall we be on our way" he said as he guided us to our transport.

"So anywhere you want to try first" asked Jynx as they walked through the streets.

"Yeah there was a general store about a block down I want to see what kind of food they got and I guess it's as good a place as any"

"I swear you either think with your stomach or with your explosives. It's no wonder you haven't gotten a promotion."

"Your one to talk at least I didn't try and attach lancers to dogs so they could help us win the war." As Jynx was about to argue about his genius Nash cut him off." Where here so cool it with the craziness"

They opened the door to the store and noticed that it had a very homey appearance. There were four aisles of food and other supplies. There were animal pelts hanging on the wall and coats and sweaters hanging on the wall as well. On the front counter there was candies of all kinds in glass jars. If there was one word to describe this store it would be old fashioned. Just like out on the streets the few people in the store were glaring at them.

Nash clenched the fist that wasn't caring his lancer and walked up to the front counter with Jynx right behind him carefully analyzing the store and all of the people inside.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if I could get some beef jerky. Its been a while since I was able to have something so good." Said Nash in a respectful and joking tone so the owner wouldn't think he wanted any trouble.

The owner was a large man who looked in his forties and wore overalls and like the other citizens would glare at them.

"Sorry to say we don't serve your kind here. I suggest you leave." Suggested the owner who started to reach his hand under the counter.

Nash not taking the hint slammed his hand on the counter and shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE MY KIND."

Faster than what should have been possible the owner pulled a sawed-off shotgun out from under the counter and had it pointed directly at the head of one pissed off Nash.

"I warned you now I hope you're ready to die you COG scum" the owner said as he was about to fire a distortion in the air occurred right next to him and the next thing he knows a robot is holding a pistol to his head.

"I suggest you put that gun away otherwise you're not going to live to see us win the war." Said Jynx in a calm tone.

The owner just growled as he stared at the bot with the gun to his head and finally set his own gun down and eyeing the door and saying "Get out of here before you destroy this town as well and take your can opener with you.

Jynx grabbed Nash by the shoulder and led him out of the store. As soon as they left the store Jynx glared at Nash. "So you can do crazy stuff, but I can't what the hell was that about dude?"

"That was getting information in a slightly crazy way. The owner said for us to leave before we destroy another town. C'mon dude use your head what does that mean?"

Jynx stopped for a second and started to ponder this when he finally realized it. "These town people must have had family members who were struck down by the Hammer of Dawn."

The Hammer of Dawn Counterattack was the first move Chairman Prescott made when his predecessor had a heart attack. The COG unleashed its full orbital power on all Coalition territories. The only safe place was the Jacinto Plateau which do to its granite base could not be penetrated by the locust. In the aftermath of the Hammer strike of Sera, the entire planet succumbed to massive environmental damage, caused by raging firestorms that swept across the landscape. The air was filthy and clogged with debris for weeks. It took five days for enough of the debris to settle for sunlight to filter through. Entire cities were completely leveled. Massive firestorms caused damage for kilometers. Forests were burned and exploding chemical plants seeded massive pollution into the ground and air that would linger for decades, if not centuries. All of the Locust on the surface were presumably killed, but the ones underground, naturally, survived.

"Yep which means we are going to be dealing with a lot of hatred and we weren't even in the COG when it happened. Although we can't say for sure that everybody hates us for this."

"If only there was a place in this town where we could get information from people while they are confused or not in their right mind."

Nash taps Jynx shoulder "Ah Jynx"

"But where could we find a place like that."

"Jynx"

"There has to be someplace"

"Jynx!" Nash grabs Jynx by the shoulder and turns him around so he can stare at a sign that says 'BAR'

"Oh yeah that could work"

"Work? I just wanted a drink"

They both walk into the bar. The bar has numerous booths that are behind the counter and a pool table at the end of the room which is occupied by numerous people who turn to give a drunken glare towards them. Ignoring the glares they make their way towards the counter and sit on the stools. The barkeep makes his way over to the two gears and hand them each a beer. They notice that the barkeep is in a wheelchair and wearing COG tags. He gives each man a respectful nod and goes back to cleaning glasses.

"Well at least not everyone in this town will hate us" said Jynx as he drank a bit from his glass.

"Yeah, but looks like trouble is coming our way" whispered Nash as he noticed the guys who were previously playing pool started to make their way over to them.

"Well looc wat we got hear boys. Some no good COG scum!" said the leader of the group of five drunken men.

Nash was about to silence this guy until Jynx grabbed his shoulder "Just ignore them Nash they aren't worth it"

"Uh oh boys looks like this guy needs his butt buddy to calm him down" said the leader and the group started laughing.

Jynx then let go of Nash's shoulder and started to think on how he could make the bar better. Because once Nash was done there wouldn't be much of a bar left.

**Landown- Other side of the tunnel**

Unaware of the mess their squad mates are causing Hudson and Rojas arrive at the other side of the town. Driving through the street they noticed that there wasn't much of a difference between each side. The only major landmarks they could see were the City Hall at the end of the street and then 2 blocks down was a church with a mass gathering of people inside. Then again with the world going to hell what better place to go to.

"All right we arrived at our destination" said the Mayor. The building was two story that had support columns all around the outside and was wooden like most of the other buildings across town. The mayor and his assistant exit the vehicle along with Lt Rossi and head into the building. Before we exit the vehicle I tell Rojas to go and investigate the church. Seeing as he had always been the most religious one of the group it works better this way.

We exit the vehicle and Rojas starts to head over in the direction of the church. I turn and head towards the entrance. Once I make my way through I look around and notice its nothing real special. There is only one desk with someone who is currently talking with the mayor.

"Have there been any messages since I left" asked the mayor.

"No sir there have been none."

"Very good, ah Sgt Connors it seems we have lost the last member of squad. Did he want to explore the town as well?"

"Actually he noticed the church here in town and he went to go pray." Said Hudson.

"Do you normally let your subordinates do as they want"? asked Lt Rossi " These men seem to be able to just walk all over you."

"Actually sir my men are also observing the town while they are exploring." Said Hudson "Seeing as we were assigned to build up the defenses for this town."

Rossi grits his teeth at this and turns to the mayor "I believe its time we head to your office"

"Ah quite right well then let's go shall we said the mayor as he motioned all of us towards his office.

Arriving at the church, Rojas noticed that he got his fair share of glares on his way. Even some of the people at the church had begun to give him a glare. Rojas makes his way over to the pastor.

"Greetings father my name is Jan Rojas" said Rojas "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

"Of course child and please just call me David. Now let's speak somewhere more private"

David leads them past the rows of benches and to a small room with two chairs and a table inside. Both men take a seat and Rojas puts his lancer on the ground.

"So what can this old man do for you? Asked David "Is this a spiritual meeting or is this for something else"

"Well father this is a little bit of both. Me and my squad are new here and ever since we have come into town we have noticed that many of the people just glare at us"

"Ah yes I have seen this myself. What you must understand is that many of these people have lost someone to them either from the locust or from your own armies' actions. Since the people here can't go and just complain to the chairman the ones who take the blame is you and the other foot soldiers."

"I see, you said that many of the people hate us for killing their loved ones is there any other reasons why?" asked Rojas.

"Well many folks here lost a lot of their own possessions or had nice houses and now they are stuck here. It is a shame to see people hate the ones that protect us from those vile creatures. I do what I can by trying to say what good you and your fellow soldiers do, but if I do so for too long people will lose faith and think I am choosing your side."

"Thank you father for all you have done said Rojas "Unfortunately I'm going to have to take a rain check on that prayer. My squad will need this information."

"I understand I hope your time here will not be filled with hate the whole time."

Leaving the room Rojas heads back to city hall and giving the people of the town a smile and a nod towards them. Some of the townspeople were shocked by this and just turned their heads to ignore him. Others actually began to smile back towards him. This showed Rojas that not everyone in this town would hate them and that some of them could even change.

"Now then what type of improvements can you make to our town with the supplies you've brought" asked the mayor.

"Well we brought along sentry turrets, barb wire, a few chain guns, and much more." Said Hudson "We won't know where to place all of this or how the defense will work until Jynx gets back with his assessment of the town."

"Why should we wait for a kid to tell us where to set a gun up I've been here long enough to know where are strategic areas are in this town" said Rossi

"Once again sir, that may be true, but its know our job to see this towns defenses are set up in the best way possible." Said Hudson.

"Excuse me sir I just received a transmission from the solidiers guarding the rig there appears to be a mob attempting to gain access to those supplies." Said Alice.

"We have to get over there." Said Hudson "There is a lot of firepower in that rig that we can't let them have."

"Tell the men that were on our way" said Rossi as they run out the door hoping to make it in time to save the supplies.

**It seems that not everything is perfect in this town. Are the Locust the only threat to the safety of this town or will the citizens help it burn. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come out.**


End file.
